Mark of Friendship
by AsianCutie93
Summary: An emperor and an invisible martyr played with each other like this childishly, and their gentle faces cracked into large grins that almost hurt. The erratic liquid was dangerously close to soaking their thick-knit sweaters, but neither teen was concerned. Sequel to Too Close to Shadows, and A Warm Bed.


Summary: An emperor and an invisible martyr played with each other like this childishly, and their gentle faces cracked into large grins that almost hurt. The erratic liquid was dangerously close to soaking their thick-knit sweaters, but neither teen was concerned.

Word Count: 2,430 Words

This is a sequel to A Warm Bed, Too Close to Shadows, and the other fanfics that belong in the same universe. Hope you like it; this is my first, purely AkaKuro fanfic.

* * *

><p>Akashi and Kuroko sat at the edge of the koi pond. The red-head's vast estate had a large garden area (in honor of his good-natured mother), and the two boys instinctively retreated to the beautiful, lush sanctuary. While the holiday before their second year was transitioning from the harsh Winter to life-bearing Spring, there was still a layer of frost on the surface of the calm and tranquil waters. Vibrant hues of yellow, orange, and gold of the fishes' scales shimmered under the warming sun, making the clear liquid appear to glitter. The phantom took a deep breath, the sweet air that had the budding flowers in it filled his lungs and revitalized him with vigor. When the Rakuzan Captain did the same, the corners of his mouth curled upwards in bliss. The taller teen must have thought of his late relative when he did so. Chirping birds clouded the atmosphere with their lovely melody that they used to call upon the survivors of the white season. Seijuurou removed his gloves and leaned forward toward the peaceful waters. His fingertips were so gentle that they barely skimmed and broke the tension of the liquid. The crisp frost melted under the head of his intruding digits. Tetsuya noticed the little side-glance the other male gave him before the fingers plunged deeper into the water, and swirled them about in random patterns to agitate the environment. The waves parted the ice and crashed against the natural rock formations in the small pond. The fish hurridly swam away for shelter to hide in, due to confusion and fright.<p>

Seirin's shadow beamed a brilliant smile at the other Miracle's playful actions, and encouraged it by joining him. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and submerged them of the cold waters. The hum of the sloshing liquid reminded him of the terrifyingly wonderful feeling of a basketball about to come in contact with his palm; the weight he felt in his hands absorbed as he barreled the orange sphere towards his teammates to him, was the connection he shared with everyone in that moment. There were his teammates,the hear-pounding whistles of the referee, Coach Riko yelling at them to push even harder, and the roar of his friends that he made on the tiring but ever-so rewarding journey to that moment on the court were felt in that fraction of a second. It was why they played; no matter what, if they were geniuses, prodigies, or exceptionally average, they wanted to be there as long as possible to feel that familiar thrill of the sport. Kuroko reciprocated Akashi by generating his own vibrations, his wrist snapping smoothly to create waves to collide with Akashi's own. An emperor and an invisible martyr played with each other like this childishly, and their gentle faces cracked into large grins that almost hurt. The erratic liquid was dangerously close to soaking their thick-knit sweaters, but neither teen was concerned. The world looked at both as admirable sous that had great achievements under their names, but to each other, Akashi was just Akashi and Kuroko was just Kuroko. No need for such complicated things to poison the well.

"It seems like we are destined to be friends." The former Captain of Teiko breathed out once both of their hands stilled to a lazy twirl.

"I would like to think so." The transparent teen sighed and his fingers delicately traced along the red-head's digits under the water. Their calluses grazed and brushed each other. The tiny abrasions were comforting, as if they were leaving microscopic imprints of themselves into the other man. "We should probably stop. This is probably not good for our hands." Kuroko suggested. Akashi nodded and withdrew his fingers from the freezing pond. The shadow was so unnoticeable that he accidentally brushed against an unknowing, yellow koi, who instinctively zipped away at high speed. The cyan-colored boy sighed in annoyance and the Rakuzan student softly chuckled at the Seirin player's displeasure of it all.

"Let's go to my room to warm up. Both of us did have an objective to complete... besides spending some time outside." Seijuurou said and started walking towards the entrance of the mansion. Tetsuya followed the ruby-colored teen to the huge house, and relaxed under the sudden heat that blew out of the door. Both boys removed their shoes by the mat and placed them neatly by the door. "By the way Tetsuya," the invisible, sixth man looked up at his companion as he unbuttoned the collar of his sweater. "Is that person still bothering you?" He was talking about Imayoshi Shoichi, the former, Touou student that had developed feelings for the promiscuous teen. It was not as if Akashi was a stranger to this phenomenon; he distanced himself and Kuroko from their former Coach Sanada when the young Coach grew disturbingly obsessed with them. But now that the former, Middle School teammate was out of his umbrella of protection, the motherly Captain was worried that the former, trump card was not being as cautious as he should. The soon-to-be, Seirin second year sighed. The slightly younger boy knew he could not lie to his friend, but he did not want to be lectured before coitus. They gazed into each other's eyes and the emperor shook his head in disappointment. "It is not my job to tell you how to navigate this type of lifestyle, but I think you know how I feel about such a topic. Just remember that no matter what you choose to do when it comes to the man, always remind loudly and clearly your desires to make sure that your voice and autonomy is known and respected. Also know that if you feel the complication is overwhelming, please do keep in mind that your friends, including myself, would be happy to help you." The red-haired man thankfully kept short and plain.

"... I will keep that in mind." The pale male noted. Their footsteps echoed through the hardwood floors and walls, the hallways seemingly moving out of the way for the basketball players. There was something comforting about the arrangement between the two teens and the empty house. They were both pansexual and aromantic, liked indulging in casual sex, and were the type of people that were naturally quiet and private in nature. To have this great understanding and the vast possibilities for various scenarios and desires to have fulfilled in the versatile space was a valuable option for Akashi and Kuroko. They turned to the left and were in front of the Captain's bedroom.

"Please go first," Rakuzan's prodigy offered as he opened the door for his guest. The small forward thanked the point guard, and strolled into the room and sad on the edge of the bed. The sound of the lock clicking in place sent a chain reaction of wondrous heat shooting from his groin and down to the tips of the phantom's toes. He could feel Seijuurou's steps made the floor creak and bow, and his mouth dried in anticipation. Another good thing about their deal was that he could guarantee great intercourse. The fingertips that disturbed the water found themselves at the back of his neck; a shiver shook through his petite frame. Akashi's freezing digits sent shocks of heat to tremble and roll through him. It was going to be one of those terrific nights. Kuroko was almost quivering - no doubt this was on purpose knowing his former Captain's motivations and abilities - by the time he felt their lips took together. The red-head's bold eyelashes ticked his round cheekbones as they pressed closer. The appendages slid up and down the ivory neck, and made the little hairs on the nape to stand erect. The shadow curled his smaller hands into the chunky knits of the expensive sweater, his fingers finding steadiness in the porous material. The rake of his untrimmed nails caused the commanding leader and game maker of Rakuzan to groan in bliss to the harsh contact. Tetsuya would not be a limp, unresponsive partner to such promising sex (especially if the scenario did not call for the phantom to be bound by ropes or metal restraints like handcuffs and chains).

A firm hand was placed on the shadow of Seirin's shoulders, and pushed the lean boy into the sheets. Those cold hands that sent his body to a firey euphoria slipped under his garment and swiftly pulled it over Kuroko's head. As soon as it was off, the ever-impatient, sixth man tugged expectantly at Akashi's own apparel. The slightly larger man ordered the sky-blue teen to shuffle further into the bed so he could kneel over the younger man. Once the order was fulfilled, the ruby-colored man removed his Winter clothing, and leaned in until they were chest-to-chest. Rakuzan's point guard retrieved the container of silicone-based lubricant from his pocket and placed it next to them while they remembered their routine (a lot had changed from Middle School to High School Winter Cup). They kissed as they jutted their hips so their clothed-erections rubbed against each other. The friction caused Akashi to hiss and Kuroko groaned in bliss. Tetsuya tangled his legs around Seijuurou's hips to bring the scarlet-colored man's groan to rut harder against his.

"Tetsuya, are you still sensitive here?" The red-head asked before he grazed his teeth lightly against the collar bone. The sudden buck of the diaphanous boy's narrow hips and the quaking of his thighs answered the smirking Captain.

"Seijuurou-kun..." The former, Teiko trump card mewed informally now that he was distracted. The Rakuzan student forgot how euphoric felt to send the placid-faced shadow to this height of pleasure. In his admiration of the rare sight, Akashi noticed Kuroko's hands wandering toward his dark-colored jeans and did his best to hide his amusement of the pale male's fumbling with the buttons. He waited until the slender phantom undid his restraints before he slipped his hand between them and swiftly worked his way through Tetsuya's brass zipper.

As they grew more desperate, they shed their pants and undergarments hastily. Both teens carelessly tossed the items onto the floor carelessly, and sighed when they felt the reward of having no barriers between their heated flesh. Kuroko's eyes clenched shut when Akashi's slightly larger hand closed around both engorged erections, and pumped the pulsing dicks in a smooth rhythm. He instinctively spread his legs wider apart, and it gave the controlling leader better access to the puckered hole. Two fingers were suddenly shoved into the light orifice, making Tetsuya writhe and jerk; the misdirection specialist did not know where to move his hips. Both hands worked quickly to pleasure the pale shadow. The pretty, unblemished skin flushed pink under the touch. Seijuurou licked his lips. He knew that the other did not take as many breaks from intercourse like he did, so the small forward would be fine with just two fingers to stretch the hungry hole. The rest of the slippery balm was applied to the Rakuzan student's shaft and he gave no warning or easing as he shoved everything in one thrust. The shorter, limber man gasped and threw his head back with an unfiltered, undeniable desire for more. Rougher, harder, faster, his body's limit wanted to be pushed. That was the problem with others that were not Akashi Seijuurou, they were almost insultingly gentle with the sex-loving boy, when sometimes all he wanted was the most intense, absolutely gratifying pleasure wrecking through his petite, young body.

Kuroko bucked and unhinged with every thrust slammed into him. The incoherent cries of euphoria spilling out of the passing expert fueled the red-head to snap his hips at a frenzied speed from the start. Wanting to consume as much as he could, Akashi swooped in and swallowed the smaller teen's noises hungrily, absorbing the intoxicating sounds as he pounded harder and harder into the promiscuous shadow. The pale blue man contorted and twisted his whole body from his lean torso and down to the fingertips to taste, take, and give as much as he could to the Rakuzan student. Even basic needs for air seemed to be replaced in them with this drive for more heat boiling in them. They had forgotten what coitus was like without the risk of unwanted romance clouding and distorting their fun. Tetsuya yanked hard at the scarlet strands and scraped his nails against the rippling, back muscles. No matter how hard the shadow tried, it felt like he was unable to anchor himself and truly experience the echoes of Seijuurou's moans vibrating his frame, the scent of the other man's sweat and musk flooding his senses, and the jolting, harsh friction that made his body quake. Rakuzan's point guard savagely lunged and angled himself into the beautiful, sensuous ghost; his eyes no longer honeyed with control and instead was intensified with shivering want. Both young men colored each other in red marks, teeth prints, and scratches; Akashi collided his hips almost painfully as he hammered into the lean boy's frame. Their screams barely registered in them, as they climbed higher into oblivion. The hum of the euphoria that came with every thrust propelled them in a merciless but surprisingly tireless race to the peak.

"A-ah!" Kuroko shakily groaned and his back arched and his body practically lunged to meet Akashi's as he came hard in between their stomachs. The tremendous pressure around his cock sent the red-colored Miracle to his own release, and the thick, stringy fluid that filled Tetsuya only made the slightly younger male clench harder and forced even more cum into the ravenous hole. They were panting heavily for several minutes, and it was not until the former Captain of the Teiko prodigies glanced at the clock on the wall, that words were exchanged between the Emperor-Eye possessing teens.

"It is too late to take the train home. As my guest, it would be irresponsible of me to take you to the station at such a late hour." Akashi announced. "Since you will be staying the night, would you like to go for another round of intercourse?"

"I am ready for more."


End file.
